


Persuasion

by Inell



Series: Tumblr 600 Followers Celebration [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Seduction, Teacher Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' mouth is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> For my 600 Followers Celebration: joanc24 prompt maybe alpha!Stiles trying to seduced human!Derek to take the bite and become his mate?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Stiles’ mouth is perfect.

There’s just the right amount of suction. It’s wet and warm. His lips look like they were created to be wrapped around Derek’s cock. He sucks cock like he’s trying to earn an A plus in cock sucking. It’s a thought that makes Derek huff a laugh as he imagines how that oral exam would go. 

Stiles pulls off his cock, arching a brow curiously. “Something funny?”

“Oral exams,” Derek murmurs, grinning down at him as he traces his thumb along the curve of Stiles’ lower lip. “Sorry, teaching humor.”

“I didn’t think teachers had much humor. Don’t the students knock that out of you?” Stiles smirks as he jerks Derek’s dick lazily.

“Mine haven’t yet.” Derek wiggles his hips. “We can continue.”

“Are you sure? My seduction skills are obviously severely lacking if you’re thinking about work while I suck your dick,” he drawls, flicking his tongue out to tease at Derek’s foreskin.

“I wasn’t thinking about work,” he points out. “I was thinking about how good you are at sucking cock. A plus student.”

“I prescribe to the belief that you shouldn’t do anything if you aren’t willing to excel at it.” Stiles smirks before sucking Derek’s cock back into his mouth. There’s a finger pressing against his hole now, and Derek moans as he shifts, giving Stiles better access to his ass.

“So good,” Derek murmurs, bucking up into Stiles’ mouth. He’s not entirely sure what’s got Stiles so intensely focused on seducing him tonight, but he isn’t going to complain. He reaches down to tug on Stiles’ hair, pulling a little hard which earns him a growl and flash of red eyes as Stiles looks up at him. Derek probably shouldn’t find it such a turn on that his boyfriend is a powerful alpha werewolf who could pin him to the bed and take whatever he wants without Derek being able to fight him off. Not that Stiles would ever do that, but it’s still arousing to think about sometimes.

Stiles eases a finger into his hole, fucking him with it as he sucks his cock. When Derek feels the second finger, he rolls his hips and presses down for more. Stiles pulls off his cock, a string of saliva connecting Derek’s cock to his mouth until he pulls far enough away that it breaks, dripping off his chin. He nuzzles Derek’s abdomen, licking his way up his body as he fucks him with two fingers. “Want you to be mine, Der,” he whispers, warm puffs of breath against sweat damp skin.

“I am,” Derek tells him, groaning when Stiles reaches his nipples. Stiles licks and sucks, scraping his teeth over the hardened nubs before continuing up Derek’s body. “I’m yours.”

“My mate,” Stiles growls softly, looking up at him. “Want you to be my mate, to be with me always. Say yes.”

“I’ll be with you,” Derek promises, carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “I don’t have to be like you to be with you, though. We’ve talked about it before, Stiles, and you know I don’t want the bite.”

“You’d make an amazing werewolf,” Stiles says, staring into his eyes. “You’d be safer and more easily protected as my beta, as my mate.” He moves his hand slightly, rubbing against Derek’s prostate as he leans down to lick at his neck.

“Are you seriously trying to seduce me into agreeing?” Derek gasps when Stiles’ teeth scrape against his skin. “That’s not playing fair.”

“Why would I play fair when it’s something I really want?” Stiles raises his head and looks down at him. “I love you, Derek, whether you’re human or not. I respect your choice to remain that way, of course, but that also doesn’t mean I’ll give up on the idea of you becoming like me, of not having to worry so much if you get hurt, of being able to have you run with my pack every full moon.”

“One day, I’ll probably agree,” Derek whispers, pulling Stiles down to kiss him. He understands why Stiles wants to turn him, but he’s happy being a human at this time. “For now, why don’t we focus on the seduction without the ulterior motives? Fuck me.”

“I can do that,” Stiles tells him, pulling his fingers out of Derek’s ass and reaching for the lube. After he’s slick, he presses inside Derek, kissing him deeply as he begins fucking him. Derek returns the kiss, stroking Stiles’ back as they move together. He doesn’t have to be a werewolf to know that he and Stiles are mates. He's lucky that Stiles accepts his choice, and loves him regardless. Sure, he still brings it up sometimes, but it’s not like Stiles' method of persuasion isn’t a lot of fun for Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
